Low back pain has been reported as the third major cause of disability in the United States. Construction workers who traumatize their backs are subjected to pain, discomfort, and work absenteeism; and in some cases the injury necessitates that they leave their trade.
The traditional approach to alleviating such injuries has been an educational process describing safe lifting procedures and proper body mechanics. However, this approach has not been totally effective.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved utility belt for construction workers which provides mechanical and functional back support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction utility belt which can be worn to mechanically assist in lifting, as well as in a conventional position for holding tools of the trade.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a construction utility belt with a broad back support which evenly disperses the weight of interchangeable pockets.
Yet a further object is to provide a construction utility belt with adjustably mounted pockets for comfortable positioning.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.